Tori Himemiya
A rich boy who seems like an angel on the outside, but is actually mischievous like a devil on the inside, Tori knows how to make the best use of his physical charms. Power-hungry, he loves having the spotlight on him. He's the student council secretary and passionately admires the student council president Eichi Tenshouin. He has a master-and-servant relationship with second year Yuzuru Fushimi, who has lived at his mansion since childhood. Even at school he calls Yuzuru "slave" and has Yuzuru dote on him hand and foot. Appearance Tori is a very short boy with a small build. His hair is light pink and short, with longer sides on the front and a curved ahoge on top. His eyes are light green. He wears the school uniform with a slightly over-sized honey-colored sweater underneath the blazer. He also wears a bear key chain on his pocket. His shoes are pink sneakers with yellow accents and light blue laces. On stage, he wears fine's uniform, which includes a white tuxedo shirt with a blue ribbon around the neck and a dark blue vest with yellow buttons. The uniform consists of a regal white and gold jacket with decorations on the lapel. Tori's pants are rolled up to just below his knees. He wears knee-high blue and white striped socks with dark blue boots that have light blue laces tied in bows. He also wears a small decorated top hat that matches the outfit. Trivia * Tori's first name means "peach and plum" which reflects his superficial sweetness and pink-colored hair, while his last name means "princess," matching his high social standing and possibly a himedere complex. *Tori's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. It also features a heart, which reflects his mischievous personality. *Even though his name is officially romanised to Tori, it is pronounced as Touri(Tow-ri). *His favorite food is corn. *He wears stuffed toy decorated pajamas to sleep *Tori's pet dog is named "King" Spoilers: *The kanji for "To" can be read as "Momo", which leads to a few students to refer to Tori as "Momo". *He gets very attached to Anzu along the course of the story (in Spring), most likely after the DDD event. *He hates the bland bentos full of vegetables that Yuzuru makes, and he mentions he'd rather Yuzuru make hamburgers, katsudon, curry rice and omu rice for him in the fine Unit Drama CD. *He gets along well with dogs; he immediately became friendly with the stray dogs that were with Koga in the garden terrace in Spring. *Because of his background, Tori has been controlled by his family and especially Yuzuru on many aspects of his life, from his diet, pun-making, his hobbies, etc. *Tori believes in Santa. Relationships See Tori Himemiya/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "This is Ayumu Murase, and I was in charge of Tori Himemiya's voice. In portraying this character, I tried to depict the image of a mischievous little devil, and I hope the audience can visualize this image while listening to his voice!" Category:Characters Category:Fine Category:Student Category:1st Year Category:Tennis Club Category:Class 1-B Category:Student Council Category:Capricorn